Born as One, Born as Another
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: In the time Inuyasha was sealed to Goshinbuko, he was given a very special task. A task that if he does not complete, none of what we know will happen, won't! For the task he is given is to pass on the Shikon Jewel and Kikyo's soul to her next incarnation
1. Prologue

**Born as One**

**Born as Another**

**Summery:** Before Inuyasha, meets Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara and his most evil of Enemies, Naraku and after he meets Kikyo and is Sealed to Goshinbuko. He is given a very special task, that he must complete or things as we know it might not exist.

Author's Note: Hi, yeah long time no see. My excuse it my computer broke, actually it died, on the day my Goat, Biddy, the mother of now five week old twins, Buddy and Scout, who we are now bottle feeding four times a day and sleep inside and wake up at 5:30 in the morning 'maaing' their little heads off then they go back to sleep for an hour, then their up again wanting to be fed and such.

Anyway back to my dead computer, it died along with all my documents, ALL MY STORIES and IDEAS, as if i wasn't already having a tough day, anyway as you can clearly see my computers back and running, but my other fanfics have to be put on hold because i have to rethink and type some of them. so please forgive me, i'm working on them, but until i get them underway again, please in joy this story, that i quite like the idea of and have been playing with for quite some time now.

so please Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and other Characters do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**Prologue**

**Loved by Few**

**Hated by Many**

**Envied by Some**

**Wanted Dead by Plenty**

It had finally been in his grasp. It being a way for him to become a full demon, to no longer be mocked by other full Demons who thought they were better then him, higher then him, just because they were _Full_, when he was just _Half_. It, being able to grant his wish so that he would never have to suffer the pain and fear of rejection from society.

It, being the Shikon no Tama, The Jewel of Four Souls.

It had finally been in his grasp, ready and waiting for his wish, his only wish, the wish that would solve all his problems in a heart beat; he would never have any reason to fear anything or _anyone _again.

Except her!

She ruined everything!

He had been so close to fulfilling his last hope, when she shoot it down, literally.

When she shot him down and pinned him to that damn tree.

But what was really bothering him was…

Why had he listened to her when she screamed out his name, when she screamed it out, with hatred and anger spilling into her voice, into his name?

Why had he slowed down and turned when she called it out, maybe because beneath the anger and hatred in her voice, he could also hear the pain in it, her pain?

Why had he payed such attention to her, she betrayed him, she was shooting arrows at him.

He stole the Jewel to teach her a lesson. No, wait; he stole it, to become full demon. No, that was wrong too, in a way, he stole it to become full demon, true, but only because he wanted to get away from the pained she had caused him. She had lied to him, she said she loved him, but really she didn't, why else would she try to kill him earlier. He had to get rid of this pain!

But it just got worst, the further he went to get rid of the pain, it just got worst!

He hadn't wanted to attack the village really, they had attacked him! _They_ attack _him_, first!

What was he suppose to do, just take the attack in his stride and not do anything?

That wasn't in his nature. If he was attack, he would attack back, that was just how it was, how it had always been! That was why he needed the Jewel to show all those bastard that he was just as good as them. He was! And he was going to prove!

But now, it would never happen, he was pinned to a tree, with the jewel just out of his reach, but somehow he couldn't careless about the damn thing.

All he cared about at that moment was…

Kikyo!?

Why?

How?

It didn't make sense, it hurt so much.

His chest felt like it was going to explode with pain but not from the arrow.

No, the arrow was making him sleepy.

Why?

This wasn't the time to sleep, he needed to go to Kikyo and demand answers from her.

He needed to know what had happen.

What he had done that had been so wrong.

He reached out to her with a clawed hand, towards her; her bow hanging limply by her side and the fallen Jewel.

"Kikyo?" he whispered, his voice to soft for any one to hear it. His head dropped and tilted slightly, his face showing great pain and sadness that would take a long time to wash away.

Though maybe not such a long time to help the pain and sadness in his heart to begin its long, rocky journey to healing, new beginning.

* * *

**Author's Note:** well, what did you think, like i said before i quite like, it's kind of different from the stuff i usually write. If you like it and wanted to read more i have Chapter 1, already to go, so yeah, press that little purple button and up it will come. Thanks for read, bye.

SapphireShell91


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** i had a Review so Chapter 1 is now up as you can now see, for you are reading this.

This Chapter is an explaining chapter and you might get a tad confused, but you'll probably get it in the end.

Hope you Enjoy

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Life Is Full Of Choices**

**It's Just Up To Us To Make Them**

**The Right Ones For Us.**

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha scowled, who was calling him? Why could everyone just leave him alone?

"Inuyasha." The voice grew louder and more defined. Inuyasha shook his head, trying to clear the fog that inhabited it.

"Inuyasha, Wake up." The voice commanded loudly, as if its speaker was only a few metres away. But that was impossible, who would come anywhere near him. Him, a lowly half-demon. Maybe it was to taunt him, if that was the case; he might just as well let the fog roll back in.

"Inuyasha, WAKE UP."

"Go to hell." He muttered to the speaker without opening his eyes.

"You need to wake up, so that I can speak to you." The voice said, somewhat more gently then it had previously been.

"Well, I don't want to wake up and I don't _want_ to talk to you, whoever _you_ are." He snapped back, his eyes still squeeze shut

"I know, but you don't have choice, that is if you ever want to be unsealed from that tree."

If he listened to this _person_, he could be unsealed from this cursed tree. He unwillingly opened his eyes. It was night in the forest, was the first thing he saw and understood. When he opened them fully, with his mind ready to take in what it saw, he found a young woman, maybe a year or so from twenty, with thick, long black hair cascading on to her shoulder and down her back, standing at the base of his tree.

She was wearing the robes of a priestess though she didn't look like any priestess Inuyasha had ever seen; for one thing she was wearing armour and carrying a sword instead of, what he had thought was the traditional weapon of a Priestess, Bow and arrows.

She was very beautiful and she reminded him painfully of his mother, for she wore on her beautiful face the same look, his mother had worn a long ago, a look of great sadness that could not be easily cured.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly, he felt for some reason that this was not the sort of woman who you could yell at and get any sort of satisfaction from doing so.

"My name is Midoriko, I helped create the Shikon no Tame; the Jewel of Four souls," she said calmly.

Inuyasha blinked, her name meant little to him, but the mentioning of the Jewel had defiantly caught his interest. He looked at her curiously, did she really help create the Jewel. That seemed impossible, she was a mortal, a mere mortal, but then again she was a priestess.

"What do you want?" he asked her, not taking his eyes off her face, as she stepped close to him and his tree.

"Your help." She said simply.

Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief and then gave a snort of laughter.

"Feh! I'm half-demon, what help could I possible give you and for a matter of fact why would I even want to help you? What's in it for me?" he demanded angrily, though he didn't really know why exactly he was angry about. Midoriko merely smiled.

"Your freedom from this tree and curse for one." She said calmly. Inuyasha felt annoyed this woman calmness was really getting to him.

"You'll free me." He asked cautiously, though he could hear the hope in his voice. However Midoriko shook her head gently.

"No, I can not release from what bounds you to that tree; I can however help you on the path to being unbound; that is if you are willing to help me, with this small, but important task." She said.

Not really thinking about the task and what it might entitle, with his mind firmly focused on only being unsealed from the tree.

"Ok, what do I have to do?" He demanded, Midoriko sighed and shook her head as if she was dealing with an impatient two year old whelp who wanted to go outside and play in the rain.

She reached into her robes and pulled out a large marble, about the size of her palms. Inuyasha peered at it in utile fascination; it was the strangest thing he had ever seen.

In the centre of the, what could be a marble, was an even, smaller marble, a pink one, maybe the size of an eye and it looked strikingly like the Jewel. The outside marble that the smaller one was encased in shimmered and glimmered like rippling water of a pool, shining in the moon light.

"Wha… what is that?" he asked, his eyes fixed on the swirling glowing marble.

"This is the soul of the Keeper of the Shikon Jewel." She said in the same infuriately calm voice.

Inuyasha let out a gagging noise.

"Wha…how…what do you mean by that." He demanded angrily, though he wasn't sure why he was so mad, he just was.

"This soul is special and needs to go to the child for the Jewel to be probably safe." Midoriko explained. Inuyasha shook his head.

"And you're giving this responsibility to me, a HALF-DEMON." He bellowed out the last bit, Midoriko didn't quiver. She continue to stand there patiently listening to his ranting and raving.

"Why me? Why are you choosing me for this so-called special task?" He demanded after he was done with his ranting.

"I didn't choose you." She said coolly.

Inuyasha face went blank, "huh" was all that escaped for his confusion.

"The soul chose you." She said and held up the Marble in front of his face. Now that it was close to his face he could see some darkness in the rippling silver.

"You're telling me a marble chose me, to what…?" Inuyasha snapped

"To take it to it next inhabitant." She said.

"How do you know, that once it's in my grasp I won't just smash it against a rock or something." Inuyasha asked, smiling in a cold way.

"It's up to you what you will do with this Soul; though I highly doubt that you would willingly endanger the Jewel or even the Soul that is already now protecting it."

"How do you know I won't smash the soul and steal the Jewel?" Inuyasha asked, feeling curious.

"I highly doubt you will do that also, since this Soul is the only being on this earth who can free you, also it would hurt you deeply if you did destroy this soul, since it is _hers_."

Inuyasha froze; he stared at the outer marble, in wonder and despair.

"Kikyo." He whispered, he voice creaking, unwanted tears filled his eyes.

Midoriko nodded and raised the marble up so that it outer surface touched the arrow that pieced him threw his chest. Inuyasha winced and let out a gasp of pain and a strange sense of falling a very far way in a very short about of time came over him.

SMACK

He hit a root of the old tree and rolled on to the soft, squishy brown ground, clutching his chest.

He glared at Midoriko, who smiled back at him calmly, with a hint of amusement, playing on her lips.

He looked back at the tree where he had been sealed and let out a slightly doggish yelp. He was still there, but he wasn't.

He was on the ground in front of the tree, yet he was still pin to the damn tree.

"How?" he stammered.

"The Soul couldn't release you physically, so she had to release you mentally. Right now your Soul has left your body." Midoriko explained.

"Shouldn't I be dead?" he asked, feeling confusion wash over him.

"No you may not have your Soul inside of you, but you are still alive, if you weren't you would be moving on. As long as your body isn't moved or damaged you should be fine."

Inuyasha scowled, he didn't like this; he didn't like this at all.

Why was he risking his life for this stupid soul anyway?

Why did he feel so drawn to it?

Was it because it was Kikyo's soul? No this drawing feeling was different, from what he had ever felt towards Kikyo; it was stronger and more welcoming.

He stared at the marble and smiled slightly.

"If you take this task, this Soul will not only set you free, but she will help you move on to do great things. She will help unfold the destiny you where born to." Midoriko said, Inuyasha stared at her, not really getting what she was on about, but accepted the fact that whoever that Soul was going to belong to next was going to help become a greater demon, maybe she would give him the Jewel willingly. He grinned at the idea.

"So what exactly do I do?" he asked, as Midoriko gesture for him to hold out his hands as she gently place the Marble into them, it was surprisingly heavy, even though it was so small and looked like it was made out of water for the most of it.

"Go to the old Bone Eater Well and jump into it." Midoriko said, walking in the direction of the old empty well. Inuyasha raised a sceptical eyebrow at the Marble, before he gently slipped it into a hidden porch inside his Robes of the Fire Rat.

He quickly followed after Midoriko, though feeling slightly creped out about the fact that he was actually walking away and leaving his body behind, still pinned to a tree by an arrow, which at the back of his mind wondered how a flimsy arrow like it could hold up a heavy body of half-demon like him against a tree.

He walked as soundlessly as she did; he barely felt the grass that he was stomping on.

They came to the old well that stood out like a sore thumb amongst the greenest of the natural forest surrounding it.

Inuyasha stared at it unimpressed and started to wonder whether this was all one big joke to humiliate him or some one really wacky dream.

"Go." Midoriko said softly.

"You really expect me to willingly jump into a well that has nothing in it." Inuyasha asked crankily. Midoriko raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's your choice." Midoriko said simply and then she vanished into the night air.

"Well, that's helpful." He snapped at the place where she had been last standing.

He crouched down beside the Well's mouth and peered down its dark throat into its black belly below.

He really didn't want to go down there; it was strange that he would feel nervous about jumping. Usually he was pretty good at jumping before he thought things threw. But at that moment, he needed to think. He had no idea what lay down there, what horror that might be lurking within.

"Feh!"

He had been hanging around weak humans far to long, they were making him soft and weak, the sooner he got this over and done with and got the Jewel the better.

He stood up beside the Well and took a breath, a big one that filled his lunges to busting point and jumped into the Well.

Down, down, down the Rabbits hole he went, but where would he end up. He didn't know.

He could see the bottom of the Well and braced himself, waiting for some sort of crash, but it never came and suddenly he was surrounded by blue light, with bright spots that sparkled like stars. Maybe he hit his head on the bottom of the Well after all.

SMACK

Now, how exactly was it that he was a Soul and he _still felt pain_?

He shook himself, wincing, he was at the bottom of the Well and sunlight was pouring in against one side, though the rest of the Well was dark.

He looked up and frowned, something was blocking the sun from shining into the Well fully.

He braced himself and jumped up and out of the Well.

Crouching at the top of the Well's rim he could see he was inside some sort, cool room, where the only source of light came from a door way, where the door was open a jar.

Where on earth was he?

Why would someone bother building a room around a old dried up Well?

His ears twitched at the sound of light metal being swung around, making a swishing sound as it went. He gathered from the sound of it, that it was a Sword being swung around.

Maybe there was a war? No, no yelling voices or other swords clashing.

He opened the door a few more inches and peered cautiously out. Outside the room, was a paved courtyard with the odd tree planted here and there. He could see several strange building scattered around the place too.

He tilted his head towards the swing sword noise and soon spotted a tall boy, with thick black hair falling all over the place, swinging a light, long sword with the manner of one who knew exactly what he was doing.

The boy, spun, dodged, kicked, continuing to swing the Sword expertly; attacking his invisible foes fiercely.

Inuyasha after watching the boy, continually fighting his invisible foes, figure that the kid might actually stand a pretty good chance against a full demon, well that was before he got tired and the Demon stopped mucking around with him and just killed him.

Inuyasha let out a snort and at that moment the boy looked around startled and their eyes met.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I had a bit of trouble writing with Inuyasha, because just so you all know, this story takes place before he meets Kagome and the others and after he meets Kikyo and is sealed to his tree. confused, yeah i was too when i first thought this up, but then i started to figure it all out. anyway back to having trouble with Inuyasha and him talking and taking things in. I didn't want him to take everything to quickly and readily, though i think he did, but that was more because of the idea that he might have a chance at being unsealed.

I didn't know how to write for Midoriko either, since i haven't seen the episode or chapters that she's in, so i apologize if she is not in character.

Also for those who are confused where he is, he is now in moden times and i'll leave you to think over that, but how close to the present is moden times?

If you want Chapter 2, up soon, it's done and ready to go so just press the little purple botton. thank you and bye.

see ya soon

SapphireShell91


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey people, Chapter 2 here, clearly, for you are reading this.

i would like to thank Colette St. Elroy () (thanks for reading my profile and for giving me the heads up for OneManga) and Sugar Sprite (who has review quite number of my stories and leaves the most lovely of reviews) for review this story and wanting me to update so quickly and for giving me faith in this story. anyway i'll shut up and i'll let you read chapter 2.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**New Times**

**New Measures**

**New Friend**

"Who the hell are you?" The boy demanded, he sounded shocked but not angry. Inuyasha growled at him, but wasn't feeling the need to attack the boy yet, for the boy had made no move to attack him.

The boy started to walk briskly towards him, the sword still in his hand but against his side.

"Who are you?" he asked again, far more softly as he came to a stop in front of Inuyasha, though just out of reach of his claws, which he had notice with quite a great deal of interest.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked, the boy rolled his eyes and sighed, sheathing his sword, in the sheath at his hip. He really didn't seem all that bothered by the fact that he was standing in front of someone who didn't look altogether human. He was eyeing the Dog ears with amusement, watching them flick back and forth.

"What are you doing?' Inuyasha demanded, feeling suddenly self conscious about his give away ears. The boy laughed.

"Your ears, their fantastic! Are they real?" the boy asked, bouncing slightly. Inuyasha eyebrows shot up, what was wrong with this kid; he thought his ears where fantastic, whatever that meant. Never had Inuyasha faced someone, let alone a complete strange, who was actually generally interested in his ears and not want to kill him because of them.

Inuyasha eyed the boy carefully. The boy was about his height, maybe a bit shorter. He was smaller frame to Inuyasha, but he had muscle. His hair was thick, bushy and black and stuck out everywhere. His eyes a bright brown colour, sort of the shade of brown bark of a tree was after a heavy rain and sun was now shinning on it.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked again. The boy shrugged.

"Tamaki Higurashi." The boy said cheerfully, Inuyasha blinked in confused before realising that the boy had just told him his name.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha said to his own surprise. The boy looked even more fascinated.

"Pleasure to meet you." Tamaki said, Inuyasha scowled, how could someone be so bright and cheerful around him.

"You're a Demon, aren't you?" Tamaki asked him, Inuyasha scowl deepen, but that didn't seem to bother the boy either.

"Ok, Half-Demon, then." Tamaki asked him. Inuyasha felt a strong desire to hit him, but somehow with held it.

"So whatcha doing here in old Tokyo?" Tamaki asked, deciding that it might be in his best interest to just drop the whole Demon topic. Inuyasha looked at him in confusion.

"To…k…yo?" Inuyasha asked confused.

Tamaki eyed him for a moment.

"You're not from around here are you, or you are, you just missed a lot." Tamaki said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Inuyasha stared at him blankly.

"Well, we'll figure that out later. Do you want something to eat, you look really hungry?" Tamaki asked him. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Can't eat, don't have body." He said, crossing his arms huffily.

Tamaki looked confused and poked him, hard, in the arm.

"Hey." Inuyasha yelled at him, Tamaki shrugged and turned around and started walking towards one of the strange building, yelling over his shoulder.

"You feel pretty solid to me, but then that's just me, isn't it." He laughed and continued to walk. Inuyasha with nothing else better to do and more to the point not knowing what he was going to do, followed after the weird boy.

He followed the boy's scent as he entered, what he guessed was a house. He stomped unhappily to a strange room that smelled like lots of different, strange foods.

"Good, so your hunger won out." Tamaki said, laughing, Inuyasha glared at him and looked at the room around, sniffing at the smell of food.

"This place it so strange." Inuyasha muttered to himself.

"Yeah, it is, but you'll get use to it." Tamaki said, holding out a bowl of steaming something. Inuyasha looked at for a moment before awkwardly taking it.

"What is it?" he asked as he watch Tamaki grab some chopsticks and dig in.

"Ramen." Tamaki said simply, Inuyasha frowned.

"What?"

"Ramen, its noodles! Trust me, its good, so just eat up already." Tamaki said calmly, Inuyasha pulled a face at him and started to eat the strange smelling food

_Hey, this stuff was actually good._

Tamaki laughed as he saw the look of amazement on Inuyasha face.

"Didn't expect it to be that nice, huh? Jeez, did you think I was going to poison you or something?" Tamaki asked, Inuyasha shrugged and continued to eat at top speed.

"So what your story?" Tamaki asked after Inuyasha fifth helping of Ramen. Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously.

"Why should I tell you?" He demanded quietly, Tamaki rolled his eyes.

"Because you were clearly sent to this particular spot for a reason and the only reason I can think of is that you need my help." Tamaki said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why would I need your help? You're a mere mortal" he asked. Tamaki nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, that's true about me being a mortal, but I'm anything but then mere. I'm very different from other mortals." He said, he sounded both proud and wistful about this, sort of how Kikyo had when they had talked about her being a priestess, with the responsibility of the Jewel and the taking care of the village from demons, the burden they where on her shoulders. He shook his head and growled, he didn't want to think about _her_.

Tamaki watch his strange guest with even greater fascination, the facial expression this guy could pull where hilarious, yet sad too.

"How are you different?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I can see things that other humans can't or won't see. I also have some spiritual powers tossed in too…now, come on you don't need to get so edge about it." Tamaki added quickly, for Inuyasha had jumped to his feet the moment Tamaki had said spiritual powers.

"I'm not going to use them on you, stupid." Tamaki said crankily, "I don't have enough power to do so anyway." He added under his breath, though Inuyasha heard him loud and clear but let it pass.

It was strange half of him wanted to rip Tamaki to tiny, little, pieces while another part of him wanted to, so desperately, wanted to trust him.

No, he would never trust anyone ever again.

He jumped to his feet once again, startling Tamaki as he did so and sprinted out of the house.

He didn't know where to go, he could smell humans everywhere he turned and the air smelled sick with stuff that made his eyes water and made his stomach twist itself into a knot. He wanted to run, but run where was the problem, he didn't know, he guessed anywhere would do.

Then a familiar sight caught his eye. The TREE!

A big, tall, strong tree stood out amongst the strange building surrounding him. He knew that tree; he had only just left that tree not to long ago. He had been bound to that tree!

He bounded towards it then slowed.

What if he was still bounded there?

What if he had never been unbound?

He moved cautiously towards it and then stopped his mouth dropping in surprised and disbelief.

He wasn't there!?

His body wasn't there!

Where was it?

Where could it have possible gone?

He ran all around the great tree, before he placed his hand on the place where he had been pinned.

He could tell that he had been sealed there, at that spot, because he could just smell his lingering scent there and also there was a mark on the tree's trunk where he had been attached by the arrow.

He stared at that spot, for he didn't know how long, but it was beginning to get dark, but he couldn't care.

Someone had unsealed him.

Someone had let him be free.

Had been by accident or had the person really want to set him free and how had he react to that?

To finally be unsealed from an unearthly sleep, to find the world around him had changed.

Had he killed that person?

Feh, what did it matter if he killed whoever unsealed him?

But it did matter; deep down inside of him it mattered.

He pulled out the Soul Marble, from it secret hide away and stared at it, only at it, not at the Jewel that inhabited inside it.

"Did you unseal me?" he asked it softly. The marble glowed slightly in response.

"I hope I don't kill you in return." He said though it was more his human half that spoke those words then his Demon.

Hie clawed hand unconsciously, curled protectively around the Marble and went back to staring at the tree, wondering if it had a name besides _tree_.

"It's called Goshinbuko, the God Tree." Tamaki said from behind him as if he had read his thoughts.

Inuyasha spun around ready to lunge, but Tamaki held up his hands to show he was unarmed and had no intention to fight.

"I know you don't trust me." He began slowly, Inuyasha let out a snort.

_That__ was an understatement_.

"And I don't expect you to, until I really earn your trust. I can tell you've been through a tough time, so that explains you mistrust along with the fact you probably don't trust humans much anyway, being a Half-Demon and all. But I do want to help you in anyway I can." Tamaki said sincerely, Inuyasha stared at him hard. The boy had been nothing but straight with him from the start but still, what could the boy do to help?

Why did he even want to help him?

"Why?" Inuyasha asked quietly not taking his eyes off Tamaki's face for a moment.

Tamaki sighed heavily.

"Because I want to, that's why, I like helping people, it makes me feel happy and not make me think that my … gift isn't going to waste. Beside," he said starting to sound sly, "I always wanted to meet a Demon."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, this kid was hopeless.

"So, will you accept my help or will you try and do things your way?" Tamaki asked him, Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't exactly know what I have to do. No I do know what I need to do I just don't know how to do it." Inuyasha sighed, feeling annoyed, he was the wrong person for this, he couldn't do this, even it did mean giving up the jewel.

"Then we'll figure it out together, then." Tamaki said brightly, walking up to Inuyasha and grabbing his arm and dragging once more to the direction of the house.

"You're a very strange human." Inuyasha complained loudly.

"Why, thank you." Tamaki laughed.

"It wasn't compliment." Inuyasha grumbled as he walked once more inside the front foyer, the sliding door clipping softly shut behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** are you confused about Tamaki? and him being Higurashi? though i bet most of you will get what i'm doing with this story. i actually quite like Tamaki character so far, he makes me laugh, which is always good with his sort of character, just the way he acts around poor Inu, starts me giggling and he's only been doing it for one chapter so far.

Just a note, i haven't write chapter 3 yet, i'm going to have to think how i'm going to write it, in other words i don't know what going to happen yet, i'll just type away and see what i end up coming up with, that's what i always do.

See ya

Thanks for reading

SapphireShell91


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hi and heres a new chapter, though it won't be a new chapter if your reading this and this has been finished for two years, never ming

ok, have you notice that i'm putting quotes at the beginning of every chapter, there is some sense to why i'm putting them here, not only because i want to, though some times i wish i hadn't bothered, because it's hard to find or think up a quote at the beginning of a chapter that has something to do with the chapter, but doesn't give the chapter away.

anyway i'll shut up and let you read, chapter 3.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Nothing inspired me more**

**Than the desire to bang my head**

**Against a wall and knock myself**

**Unconscious.**

Inuyasha sat up in Goshinbuko, feeling strangely safe in its branches, even though he had been pinned to the great tree not so long ago.

The cool, half eaten moon, glowed down at him threw the thick green foliage. It made the Marble on his palm glow like a miniature moon with it middle eaten out, for the jewel was blocking it flowing glow. He almost resent the jewel for doing that.

He stared at the Soul Marble and sighed.

Why him?

Why choice him out of all the people and Demons in the world?

He was just a Half-Demon.

He leant his head back against the Goshinbuko huge trunk and closed his eyes.

He was tired, so very tired, but he couldn't sleep or more to the point he wouldn't let himself sleep.

He had no wish to sleep. Not after being force into an enchant sleep for the heavens knew how long.

He had always disliked the whole concept of sleep, for one, when you slept you were vulnerable to attack by an enemy and sometimes, a lot of times, when you went to sleep you didn't wake up again, not ever again.

Sleeping was death.

Death was sleeping.

It was always out there waiting to attack you and the moment you closed your eyes, there it was, ready and waiting.

But he wouldn't give it a chance to catch him, he would not sleep, not without being totally on his guard, at all times.

* * *

"Good morning, Inuyasha." 

Inuyasha glared down from his great height in the Goshinbuko high braches at the cheerful speaker, standing at the tree's great roots, holding a plate in one hand, a glass in the other and grinning from ear to ear.

"What's so good about?" He grumbled crankily, still scowling at Tamaki, who laughed good naturally.

"Come down and eat, you great Baka (idiot)." Tamaki said.

Inuyasha scowled deepen, but jumped down from his branch with ease, landing lightly on his feet on the ground by a stunned Tamaki.

"Cool." Tamaki said, wide eyed with awe. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, this guy was impossible and what did he mean by cool, it was freaking hot standing in the way of the Sun.

"Now who's the Baka, saying it's cool, when it feels like hot spring." Inuyasha snarled at him, Tamaki looked confused for a moment then caught on.

"no, when I say 'cool', I don't means its cool, but that its…" he trailed off, Inuyasha wasn't listening to him and was happily digging into the food Tamaki had brought, his caution from yesterday about the food Tamaki offered him was completely gone.

Tamaki watch Inuyasha eat with little interest, he had seen hungry boys eat hundreds of times and Inuyasha at this moment was no different then them, except for the fact that he could eat at super speed. One moment the food was there the next, poof, it was gone, completely and utterly.

"Doesn't eating hot food that fast, burn your tongue and throat?" Tamaki asked off hand, Inuyasha eyed him critically and went on to his fourth bowl of Ramen, and from what Tamaki could gather he really, really liked it.

"Well, now that your done eating, I have to go to school, so I won't be back until this afternoon, so please try and stay out of trouble until then, cause the last thing my family and I need is for half of Japan to realise there is a wild half-demon terrorising our shrine." Tamaki said, sighing and stood up unwillingly.

Inuyasha eyes narrowed.

_Terrorising_.

He felt his hands curl into fist as unwanted memories of his attack on the village flowed threw his mind.

"Eh, you ok?" Tamaki asked, when he notice Inuyasha had not responded to what he had been saying. He frown when he notice Inuyasha hands curled into fist, his eyes where hundreds of miles away, or many hundreds of _years_ away.

"Hey, you alright?" Tamaki asked, he tapped Inuyasha shoulder gently.

SMACK

Tamaki was sent flying downwards, his nose bleeding and his right cheek bruising from Inuyasha lightning fast punch.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tamaki bellowed, scrambling to his feet to confront Inuyasha, who snarled warningly at him. Tamaki took heed of the warning in Inuyasha's growl, but calmly stood his ground, his eyes glowing with annoyance and frustration and that was all.

Inuyasha noted this, the boy hadn't run away after he had striked him and he only looked annoyed about it, not angry or reproachful.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Any sane person would have done something more then yell in frustration.

Inuyasha scowled, he was regretting hitting Tamaki, who had done nothing wrong really.

He growled, he hated regretting, this was all his stupid, useless, human half's fault and with that he ran, like he had always done when he was faced with these sorts of issues.

"Wait, Inuyasha…WAIT." He heard Tamaki yell after him.

He could hear Tamaki running after him and he frowned, he had never had anyone chasing after him, yelling wait with that sort of voice.

He started to slow down only to speed up again.

No he wasn't going to fall into that trap again.

After a time he could no longer hear Tamaki's voice nor feet chasing after him. Maybe the boy had chosen to be wise and had given up on him and let him go on his own.

Inuyasha slowed to a walked and as he did so he notice how little people payed attention to him as if they barely knew he was there.

He also noticed that the nauseating smells, he had smelt since yesterday had grown stronger making his head swirl.

He groaned, he hated this place, he wanted to leave but of cause he didn't know how to do that.

"Found you." Gasped out a wheezing voice behind him. Inuyasha almost jumped out of his skins and he certainly did jump.

He sat on top of a pole that was bent some what at the top, and scowled with venom down at Tamaki who was puffing and panting, leaning heavily against a brick wall, clutching both his sides.

"God, do you even know how freaking fast you ran and how far you've come, you moron?" Tamaki demanded once he had caught his breath somewhat.

Inuyasha frowned and shook his head, feeling much calmer after his run and was rather amused to see the calm, cheerful Tamaki, looking hilariously outraged.

"Oh, you think this is funny do you?" Tamaki demanded, though he looked less outraged now though still rather annoyed.

"Why the heck did you punch me for then run off?" Tamaki asked, once Inuyasha had come down from his poll. Inuyasha scowled, but shrugged, keeping his dangerous fist at his sides. Tamaki sighed, realising his question was going to have to go unanswered.

"Come on, I'm already late for school as it is." Tamaki said darkly, beginning to walk back the way they had come.

"What's School?" Inuyasha asked curiously, his head tilted to one side. Tamaki stared at him in disbelief.

"You gotta be kidding me; you don't know what a School is?" Tamaki asked torn between laughter and shock. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Well let's say for some it's one of the most horrible levels of Hell." He said, sighing heavily, Inuyasha frown but let it go.

"Here, you should really wear something over your ears; people might begin to wonder other wise." Tamaki said, holding out a strange object in his hand. Inuyasha stared at it doubtfully.

"It goes on your head; it's called a cap, ok." Tamaki said, shoving it on to Inuyasha head.

"Not that it's really going to make much difference, since you already look like an idiot with your cloths and hair." Tamaki added with a sigh, eyeing Inuyasha cloths with doubt.

"I'm surprised that no ones called the police because of you, I mean you're not hard to notice, yet no one seems _to_ be noticing you." Tamaki scratched his head for a moment, before hitting his forehead with his hand, making a loud slapping noise and making people stare at him in surprise, taking no heed of Inuyasha making him feel happily invisible.

"Dammit, they can't see you, your not technically here, well you are, but you aren't." seeing Inuyasha's blank expression, he rolled his eyes.

"Your invisible to them, you don't have a body, so you technically don't exist here, in this time." Tamaki explained as they continued to walk down the street and turn a corner into another street, Inuyasha was already completely lost and confused, by the different smells and noises that were going on around him. But he couldn't help but grin at the idea that no one could see him, it was a sort of relief not having people glare at him from all directions.

"Oh well, keep the cap on anyway, if your coming to school with me, the last thing I need is to be distracted by your ears." Tamaki sighed, rubbing his discoloured jaw where Inuyasha had punched him.

While he had been running, it hadn't hurt at all, but now it was beginning to throb, he wondered what his teachers and classmates would say when they saw him with a broken nose and nicely rainbow coloured jaw. Probably think he was now gangster or a delinquent. He groaned, just what he needed in his final term of middle school.

Inuyasha frown at Tamaki, he was sighing and groaning and making a lot of weird faces, but Inuyasha decided to let it pass, though he did wince a little when he saw how many colours there where playing on Tamaki cheek.

"Here we are, my own personal Hell." Tamaki told him suddenly in a low dramatic voice. Inuyasha eyed the building in front of them and pulled a face. It was big, huge even and smelled like lots of different people. He looked at Tamaki who was wearing a depressed expression on his face.

"Come on, and enter the Demon's nest." He sighed and trudged threw the gates of the school, towards the dread building, with a bewildered Inuyasha following behind him.

Maybe he should have just kept running, this place was clearly evil.

Inuyasha eyed the building nervously and wonder what horrors there where to been found inside.

* * *

The horrors inside where not what he had expected, there were no demons there, no evil spirits, just a whole lot of humans. 

Inuyasha followed the slumped Tamaki as they walked grimly threw the halls.

"It's nice of you to finally join us, Mr Higurashi." Said a man standing in front of thirty or so people around Tamaki's age, they all giggled and made snide remarks, all directed at Tamaki, who ignored them, apologized to the man calmly, saying it would never happen again before walking down the rows of desks to an empty one by a window in the second row. He sat down heavily and dragged out his books and stared at them somewhat blankly.

"Hey, Higurashi, didja get into a fight or something?" sniggered his neighbour, Tamaki ignored him, but Inuyasha notice his hands clenching into fists.

"He's not denying it." Said another boy.

"Nah, he's too much of a whim to get into a fight, he was probably slapped by some girl." Said another boy and the class laughed, Tamaki continued to ignore them, but his ears went bright red. Inuyasha scowled at the class, he was taking a great disliking to them all. He knew how this feeling of humiliation, he knew it all too well.

"All right, be quiet all of you, or it detention." The man out front yelled at the class before turning once again to the black board that he was writing strange figures on.

Maybe it was a spell, Inuyasha wondered.

"Also, Higurashi I wish to speak to you after this lesson." The man added coldly.

Tamaki groaned, his head dropping to his desk heavily.

Inuyasha scowled at the Man, who clearly disliked Tamaki, for some reason or other.

* * *

"Higurashi, would you care to explain yourself?" asked the Man, who Inuyasha learned was called Mr Muzuki, a balding man in his late to mid forties, short and stout, with an extreme dislike of teenagers from any age, he also had a cold, bad temper. It was after class and everyone had left except them, standing out in the hall. 

"I can't explain really; I just tripped over on the way to school and crashed into a poll." Tamaki lied badly; staring at his feet, hoping his evil maths teacher wouldn't see threw him.

Mr Muzuki gave a snort and rolled his eyes in disgust, did the stupid, ignorant boy think that he could really lie to him, how stupid could the boy get.

Inuyasha snorted also, anyone in their right minds could have guessed and seen right away that Tamaki was lying. Idiot.

Tamaki sighed inwardly, he could sense his teacher hadn't brought his lie, he could sense Inuyasha hadn't either, even though he knew the truth. Was he that bad at lying?

"Detention, this afternoon after school, Higurashi, for lying to your teacher, disrupting the class with your lateness and for getting into a fight, in your school uniform, disrespecting the whole school in doing so." Mr Muzuki said, a slight grin playing on his face, though it soon faded as he glanced at the spot where Inuyasha was glaring fiercely at him. Muzuki shivered, before turning on his heels and stomping off.

Tamaki groan and smacked his head repeatedly against the wall of the school corridor outside his classroom.

"Just my luck," He grumbled, "I get detention, I don't have a single clue what the bastard was rambling about with the stupid Surds, who the heck needs to learn about them anyway, there not even useful."

Inuyasha stared at Tamaki unsure what to do, it was after all mostly his fault that Tamaki was in trouble.

"Um, Higurashi, are you alright?"

Both human and half-demon boy jumped, as a sweet, gently voice came up beside them without their notice.

Inuyasha scowled at the pretty girl standing, now in front of them, her dark hair was pulled back in a rough bun at the base of her neck, a few wisps of hair fell into her was as she tilted her head slightly in confusion as the fact that Tamaki had one moment been banging his head against a wall and the next going bright scarlet red as he faced her.

"eh, hi Suki, how are you today?" Tamaki gushed out, his face still a brilliant shade of red and he had once again taken to staring at his feet intently.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, the idiot was being an even bigger idiot in front of a stupid wench. He growled softly at the girl, her dark eyes reminding him painfully of Kikyo's.

The girl, Suki, blinked in confusion at where Inuyasha was standing, frowning slightly, for she could just make out, what looked like an fuzzy outline of a tall boy, with flowing robes and hair.

The outline suddenly faded and she shook her head, she must have been imagining thing, maybe stressing over her exams was making her see things.

"I'm fine, thank you, Higurashi." She replied politely.

"Hey Suki, why are you talking to that loser?"

Suki closed her eyes in irritation. Just once couldn't the idiot just leave her alone?

"He is not an loser, Yazmino." Suki said quietly, flinching a bit as a tall, arrogant looking boy, with black hair cut short, flung his arm around her small shoulders.

Tamaki scowled at him, angrily.

"Come on, let's go." Yazmino snarled, turning around dragging Suki with him as he did so, she turn her head and shot an apologetic look at Tamaki, her eyes lingering for a moment on the place where Inuyasha was standing. Yazmino looked back over his shoulder at Tamaki smiling triumphantly.

Tamaki scowled after him, before returning to bang his head against the wall.

"Your going to knock yourself out, you know if you keep doing that." Inuyasha said in a dead pan way.

"That's the point, for at this moment nothing has inspired me more than the desire to bang my head against a wall and hopefully knock myself unconscious." Tamaki said calmly, continuing to whack his head against the wall.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, sceptically.

"ok." He said, before grabbing Tamaki and started to roughly drag him down the hall.

"Aw, come on, haven't you picked up me enough today." Tamaki howled as Inuyasha dragged him rather brutally out of the school.

Tamaki had notice the many odd looks he had received, for he looked as if he was being dragged down the hall by thin air. His face flamed and he hung his head, this was so embarrassing.

"What are you sulking about?" Inuyasha demanded, once they where outside, under a tree that was away from where most of the other students hung out.

"I'm not sulking." Tamaki grumbled back, flopping on to the ground, rubbing his forehead, it like his cheek was aching and was making his whole head hurt.

"You liked that girl, don't you?" Inuyasha asked unexpectedly, Tamaki jumped slightly at the sudden, rather embarrassing question, he open his mouth to deny it, but the words never came as he notice the cold, distant look to Inuyasha face.

Tamaki bit his lip, why did he have a feeling that Inuyasha wasn't all that keen on girls, or maybe he had been, but something had happen to change his feeling towards them.

"I do like her, but I don't think she likes me much, though." He admitted, though he didn't know why he was telling Inuyasha, it wasn't like he cared.

"Feh." Inuyasha snarled.

"Girls are cruel, they say one thing, but they don't really mean, they say they love you and want to be with you forever, but they are lying, she was lying about everything, she didn't give a damn about me. She didn't love me, she shot me for no good reason." He hissed, Tamaki stared at Inuyasha, wide eyed.

He knew now Inuyasha wasn't talking to him, but to himself. Tamaki felt a pang on sadness hit him for Inuyasha. That must have hurt him deeply, to have someone who seemed to care about you, only to betray you.

Inuyasha suddenly jumped up into the tree above their heads, landing lightly on a branch.

"And now I have to move her damn soul to another, why the heck do I have to, she shot me! I don't want anything else to do with her." He shoved his hands into his robes and pulled out the Soul Marble and held it in his hand and stared at intently.

"Inside this marble is the Shikon Jewel and this marble is made of Kikyo's soul, why would anyone want Kikyo's soul inside of them, it's stupid and cruel, way to cruel to do to some innocent pup." He whispered and with that he rolled his hand over and let the marble drop towards the hard concrete ground below.

* * *

**Author's Note:** argh a cliff hanger, though not really, i mean if the Marble really didn't break then there would be no Kagome, would there. this wasn't going to be a cliff hanger, but i thought what the hell, i'll let you chew on this for a bit until i sort out chapter four. 

You might have notice that, though i potrayed Inuyasha as really not liking Kikyo and not liking to think of her, but i have him not really minding the Marble, even though it's Kikyo soul, i wanted him to look at it as not only being Kikyo's soul, but soon to be someone else soul, and he feels sort of sorry for the person who is going to inherit Kikyo's Soul and the Jewel. If my rambling made sense to any of you your really smart or you just get what i'm rambling about.

P.S. have a guess who the Girl is.

anyway see ya.

SapphireShell91


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone here's chapter 4. This chapter is a bit over the place, what i mean by that, it takes place in a lot of places, three actually, but hey.

I won't be updating this story for a while, many a month at the most, not because i have a writers block on it (though i am being threated by one, it's looming right over my shoulder, i can feel it hot, stinking breath on my neck), but because i'm going up to sydeny, next week and the week after, then i come back home for a couple of days for christmas with mums side of the family, then we're heading off the Tasmaine (maybe, not booked yet, HURRY UP MUM AND BOOK THE DAMN THING) then i'm back with my Dad for a couple of weeks. actaully it might be two months before my next update of this story, unless i can find a computer with the internet on it.

Maybe i might update later this week, if i can fight off writers bloke and can get some serious typing done, in like four days "groan". Typing or making christmas presents for the whole family, somehow, i think christmas presents win, because i only have a certin amount of time do them in.

Anyway please enjoy this chapter, if you don't understand why i used that quote under the chapter 4, you will by the end of the chapter**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**A ****Witty Saying **

**Proves Nothing.**

The marble fell threw the air, like a falling star, hurling towards the hard ground that was for certain it doom.

But…

Tamaki lunged forward, catching the marble in his outstretched hand. It landed with a slight bounce on his hand before rolling neatly into the middle of his palm, Tamaki let out a sigh of relief, even if he wasn't sure why he was relieved.

"Why did you drop it for?" Tamaki asked Inuyasha, his face alight with curiosity.

"Why did you catch it for?" Inuyasha question back, Tamaki open his mouth, but fell silent and looked down at the marble in his hand.

Why had he bothered to catch it?

It was just a marble, a marble within a marble.

He stared at for a long time, he could feel a strange warmth flowing from it, into his hand, up his arm, pasting threw his shoulder into his chest.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked, looking up at Inuyasha, who was watching his every move.

"It's a Soul Marble." He said looking away. Tamaki gagged.

"WHAT… this a WHAT… and you were trying to destroy it…WHY?" Tamaki yelled, jumping to his feet and stared up at Inuyasha angrily. Inuyasha merely shrugged, now looking up at the sky.

"Listen, you can't just go around stealing Soul Stones and then destroying them, it's not fair, for anybody, certainly not for the Soul. There is always a reason, a powerful, important reason, for a Soul Stone to be created; you can't take them away from that reason, their too precise to just be lightly thrown away." Tamaki gushed out, holding the marble protectively in his hands.

"I didn't steal." Inuyasha said simply, still not looking at Tamaki or the Marble, though he had been listening carefully to every word Tamaki had said.

"You didn't, you didn't steal? Well then you must have been intrusted with this Soul Stone." Tamaki paused staring at Inuyasha with wonder, before coming swiftly back to the matter at hand.

"Why the heck would you want to destroy the Soul Stone that was intrusted to you, to deliver safely." Tamaki demanded heatedly, Inuyasha scowled, he hadn't really known what had possessed him to drop the marble, he couldn't even remember what he had been thinking at the time when he had dropped the marble, all that he remember was his heart almost stopping with fear that the marble would actually hit the hard, cold ground below.

He jumped down from the tree and started to walk away aimlessly.

Tamaki stared after him for a moment, before looking back down at the marble size and shape, stone in his hand, at the silver liquid like surface that surrounded a sort of purple, pink marble in it centre.

He studied the silver liquid surface of the stone with wonder.

Then he frowned, had it just been the trick of light from the sun or had he just seen a girl dressed in traditional priestess garments sitting on a hill, staring at a brooding white haired boy, with white dog ears protruding from amongst his hair at the top of his head. Tamaki gaped as the screen inside the stone changed, making it clear that it wasn't a trick of the sun, for he also heard a voice screaming out in anger and pain, a name and not any old name. It was…

"INUYASHA, wait." He yelled and ran after him.

Inuyasha stopped and turn, surprised to see Tamaki running towards him.

"What?" he demanded as Tamaki stopped in front of him.

"Here, I think this belongs to you for now." Tamaki said, dropping the Soul Stone into Inuyasha clawed hand. Inuyasha blinked at it for a couple of moments, before looking at Tamaki, who had a wise, knowing look about him.

"You, actually, still trust me with this, even though I just dropped it from a tree?" Inuyasha asked Tamaki curiously, though a part of him was relieved to have the marble back in his procession.

"Yeah I do." Tamaki said.

"Why?"

"Let's just say I had a look and I saw the great pain that had to take place to create this Soul Stone and I also saw a glimpse of a bright side to this sad little Soul Stone. It might be awhile still, but this little one," he tapped the jewel in Inuyasha hand, "is going to grow up happy." Tamaki smiled; that was good, this Soul needed happiness to make it truly shine again, as brightly as a Star.

Talking about souls that needed a bit of happiness in them, Inuyasha defiantly needed some cheering up.

"You really did love her, didn't you?" Tamaki asked him gently, Inuyasha shot him a half-hearted sour look, before looking quickly away. Tamaki nodded, he had thought as much.

"Come on, lets get out of here, I've already missed half the day, might as well miss the rest of it." Tamaki sighed, walking towards the school gates.

Inuyasha open his mouth to remind Tamaki that he had a trouble thing after school, but shrugged, Tamaki didn't seem to care, or maybe he just didn't remember which was very likely.

"Tamaki, what are you doing home this early." Demanded a man, sweeping the courtyard with such an old broom it was amazing that it wasn't falling to pieces with every sweep. He stood there in the centre of the courtyard, watching as Tamaki (and Inuyasha), walked towards him from the top of the many, steep stairs that led up from the street to the Higurashi shrine.

Tamaki had told Inuyasha, on the way back from school about his family shrine and how they had been its keeper for over four hundred and fifty something years.

Tamaki sighed heavily; he had been hoping that the old man would have been out, maybe visiting Mr. Ujiko or his mother in the hospital. Tamaki pulled a face, _his mother_.

"Got off early today, Dad." Tamaki lied, wondering if the old fool would buy it, probably he would since it was Tamaki's mother who had been built with the lie detector of the family.

"Oh ok," his father said, shrugging and started sweeping with the ancient broom again, Tamaki rolled his eyes, his father was hopeless.

"You get into a fight or something?"

Tamaki jumped, he hadn't really been expecting his father to notice the broken nose and bruised cheek. He went red under his father gaze, but shrugged.

"Eh, kind of." He said, his father sighed and once again started to sweep.

"Eh, Dad, what's with the out of times broom?" Tamaki asked unable to restrain himself any more. His father looked up at him, delighted. Tamaki mentally slapped himself in the head, why did he have to give his father a reason to start blabbering nonsense about it being a replica of this and authentic that and all those rubbish stories and legends he was always picking up from all over the place.

"Ah, this my boy, is an authentic broom, past down by our ancestors (Tamaki rolled his eyes, here we go.), it has the power to sweep away all demonic essence and to ward off evil." His father said proudly.

Tamaki and Inuyasha looked at each other, both sharing the same thought, _crazy old fool_.

"I can also use it to look for evil." Tamaki's father added happily.

"Actually, I think the only thing that broom is looking for, is retirement." Tamaki said, ignoring his father scowled.

"Why you… boy, have a little respect, for this broom as I was saying has been in this family for hundreds of years ("and it shows, the poor thing, being stuck with this family for hundreds of years." Tamaki mumbled quietly, Inuyasha let out a snigger.) And it will be around for another hundreds of years." He said angrily, holding the broom firmly in his hands.

CREAK

The broom spilt in two and fell miserably to the ground.

"NNOOOOOOO." The old fool wailed, falling to his knees trying to pick up the fallen pieces of the poor broom.

"Aw, gee, Dad, let it go, I promise to buy you another authentic broom." Tamaki said, grabbing his father's arm and pulled him to his feet.

"But that one was a family heirloom." His father continued to wail, Inuyasha and Tamaki looked at the poor, broken broom with raised eyebrows.

"A huh, well then your going to have to just use the family broom, you know the one mum used to uses, what's wrong with that one?" Tamaki asked, his father gave him a hard, cold look before going back to morn for his broom.

"Fine, I'll do what I can fix the stupid broom." Tamaki sighed, giving in; he couldn't stand his father looking so mournful over such a little thing.

His father smirked.

"This broom only broke, because, you, my Boy, have such little faith in the great spiritual powers that surround this shrine and lives within our family." He puffed out his chest proudly, Tamaki rolled, taking the broken, sad broom from his father and started to inspect for anyway he might be able to save it from a certain fate of being thrown into the bin.

Inuyasha looked from father to son, he could see the similarities in their faces, but apart from that they where completely different. While his son was a tall, lean young youth, Mr Higurashi, was short (though that might have been because he bent his back forwards) and stocky. His receding black, lined with grey hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the back of his head. He was also wearing traditional Shrine priest garments.

Inuyasha wondered how father and son, could be so different, yet somehow so much a like.

"If your Dad's a priest, why can't he see me?" Inuyasha asked as they walked away leaving the old fool, to go hunting for another 'authentic' broom. Tamaki laugh darkly.

"My father, for all his legend and stories and the fact that he was born in a scared shrine, he has as much magical talent as…well this broom." He said, holding the poor, broken broom up in one hand.

"He has no spiritual powers, at all?" Inuyasha asked, Tamaki laughed again.

"He wishes, but no he has none, zilch, not a hint. All his spiritual charms and such are crap, I mean when he was sweeping with this sad thing, did you feel anything, anything at all?" Tamaki asked, Inuyasha shook his head, no he hadn't felt a thing, except for dust tickling his sensitive nose.

"He's just trying to bring back the "good old" days where these things actually worked and worked well and where used often." Tamaki added, opening a store house and throwing the broken broom on to a bench, before shutting the door again.

"But how do you have spiritual powers?" Inuyasha asked, Tamaki looked at him, his own face filled with question, too.

"I'm not sure, it is true that mine and Dad's ancestors where priest, great, powerful priest, though what sort they where I'm not sure but their gifts and powers, skipped a couple of generations so we don't really know the extent of their powers, which is really annoying and a pain for people like me." He said looking sulky. Inuyasha nodded, not really sure what else he could do.

They came to Goshinbuko and sat down, well Inuyasha sat up in it's branches, while Tamaki sat below him, sitting on a root, leaning back against its trunk.

"Hey, Inuyasha." Tamaki called, up to Inuyasha above his head, his voice cautious, he wanted to make sure he could prod around for some facts, with ending up with a broken jaw.

"what." Came the reply, it didn't sound angry or irritated but it wasn't over the moon thrilled to have Tamaki talking to him, interrupting his thinking time.

Tamaki silently wondered if Inuyasha could ever just be in good mood for a long length or was cranky just his all time personality. Tamaki felt sorry for the girl who was going have to get threw that thick hard shell of Inuyasha's.

"What are you going to do with that Soul, I mean, who are you going to past it on to?" He asked, still cautious, ready to bring up and run for cover just in case Inuyasha was going to jump down and take a swing at him.

Inuyasha merely grunted and pulled the marble out and stared at it.

"I don't know." He sighed heavily.

"Can I ask you something?" Tamaki asked, Inuyasha let out a snort.

"Even if I say no, you'll ask anyway." Inuyasha snorted.

"Well, yes, but that's not the point," Tamaki snapped back sheepishly.

"Who is that soul, I mean who was it before, you know, its body died?" Tamaki asked quietly.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky, his heart heavy.

"Do I have to answer that?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"well, you don't have to but, if you want my help, which I think you need for some reason, I mean, why else would you be sent here, in this point of time?" Tamaki said calmly.

"It belonged to a human girl, a priestess I…once knew or I thought I knew." Inuyasha said quietly. Tamaki stared at the half-demon boy, with symphony, in his heart.

"What happen?" he asked, trying his luck. Inuyasha fidgeted unhappily on his branch.

"She just stopped liking me one day and decided to start shooting arrows at me so I stole the jewel and then…. And then she pinned me to a tree, this tree." Inuyasha muttered, shifting around on his branch, feeling misery looming over his shoulder threatening to take him over and swallow him whole.

"She pinned you to a tree, this tree, are you sure I mean, where you pinned there with a curse?" Tamaki asked frantically. Inuyasha nodded his head, looking down at Tamaki with curiosity.

"Then why aren't you here, I mean, yeah that's exactly what I mean. Why aren't you still sealed here?" Tamaki asked, Inuyasha just shrugged.

He didn't know to that.

He looked again at the marble in his hand.

"You don't think that soul there, that when it gets placed in another being, you don't think she'll somehow unpin you?" Tamaki asked feeling somewhat overwhelmed by everything that had happen to him in the last day, actually it was around this time yesterday that he had met Inuyasha, they had now known each other a full twenty four hours and knew more about each other then most people they had known their whole lives.

"She might unseal me, _might_." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I think it's a bit more then a might with the unsealing thing." Tamaki said looking up and down the tree with fascination.

"I wonder how long it will be for you to have to meet _her_." Tamaki wondered out loud.

"Who?"

"The girl, the one who's going to unseal you, you Dope. I wonder how long you're going to be sealed to this tree before she comes along and unseals you." Tamaki muttered.

"Does it matter?"

"No, not really I guess, though I'm a bit confused though, I mean if you are sealed to this tree in the past and she's born hundreds of years into the future, how exactly does she get to your time to unseal you? Now, your not here, your not sealed to this tree, so that means that the job you are doing now, you've already done it before, cause if you hadn't you'd still be sealed to this tree and be a real tourist magnet, unless your invisible, which you are at the moment to normal people but that's because you're a Soul, yourself, but if your body is invisible and is still sealed now, it wouldn't matter because you and I would be able to see it, since I'm spiritual and your body, is well your body, which leads us back to where you've clearly already done the job of delivering the soul, so that she can go back in time, somehow, and unseal from this tree, meaning that you would not be sealed to it now. Do you understand?" Tamaki asked, stopping finally, taking deep breathes into his aching lunges.

Inuyasha stared at him as if he was nuts, jumping down from his branch and lightly smacking Tamaki over the head.

"Ow, ok I might have deserved that." Tamaki said, rubbing his head.

"I pretty much worked out the part where she must have unsealed me." Inuyasha grumbled, jumping back up to his branch.

"Well, sorry. I'm just trying to make sense of it all, with the little information you have given to me." Tamaki grumbled back, crankily crossing his arms across his chest.

Inuyasha stared at the beginning to darken sky, his mind going over what Tamaki had said, trying to make some sense out of it, but it only gave him a greater headache.

"Why do you think she did it?" he asked.

"Did what?" Came Tamaki grumbled reply.

"Unsealed me from this tree?"

"Maybe you asked her, really, really, nicely." Tamaki said sarcastically.

"Or I might have threatened her." Inuyasha sighed heavily.

"Yeah, that sounds more like you, the poor girl." Tamaki sighed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" demanded Inuyasha angrily.

"nothing, really, but somehow I can't see the two of you getting on to well at the beginning, I mean she's going to be the reincarnation of the one who sealed you to a tree and your going to probably be one really cranky half-demon when you finally wake up." Tamaki explained calmly, Inuyasha grunted, he could see the sense in that.

When he did, finally, get unsealed from that tree, this tree, he would be probably very angry and confused and maybe a bit frighten, which had always been a weakness to letting his anger take control of him. He hated being scared or weak or helpless, so when he woke up, all hell was probably going to break loose. He sighed and stared at the marble, it gave him strange comfort, it didn't seem to judge him; it just accepted him that way he was.

He rubbed his thump over it glowing, swirling, silver surface, feeling reassurance wash over him. He closed his eyes and smiled. Before opening them again, he held the marble up against the sun, lit its light shine threw.

_I love you as a Half-Demon, Inuyasha._

He frowned, for moment he thought he had seen a girl, running in the marble. She looked like Kikyo, but she wasn't Kikyo.

She was her own person.

_My name is Ka…Go…Me!_

Her voice sounded like Kikyo's, yet it had more life to it, feeled with joy and excitement.

Who was she?

_Kagome?_

"Hey Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked down at Tamaki who was grinning up at.

"That kid might be your second chance." Tamaki said laughing at Inuyasha's confused look.

"What?"

"I just remembered this quote, so listen to it carefully, cause I won't say it again, but it's sort of well known in my family." Tamaki said sort of wistfully, Inuyasha shrugged, ready to listen.

"If you love someone, let them go. If they return, it was meant to be. If they don't their love was never yours to begin with." Tamaki recited in a calm, even voice. Inuyasha blinked a couple of times.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he bellowed at Tamaki, who was happily getting to his feet, since he had said all that he had wanted to say and had heard all that he wanted to hear at the moment, enough to feel in some of the blanks in the huge picture in front of him. And now he was hungry and wanted to eat something, Ramen seemed a good option, since Inuyasha seemed to enjoy it too.

"Tamaki, get back here." Inuyasha bellowed after the boy angrily.

"What the hell do you mean by that thing you blurted out? TAMAKI?!" Inuyasha bellowed, jumping down from Goshinbuko and ran after the boy, who laughed and broke into a sprint towards his front door.

* * *

**Author's Note:** that quote Tamaki used at the end this chapter that got Inuyasha all confused, i used it in another fic called "Something I Treasure" because i quite like it, its very pretty, but also very sad and deep. i actually reread "Something I Treasure" today, while i was hunting down the quote and thought when i was about three chapters in "this is actually good, but the grammer sucks!" i wasn't thinking it was my fic at all, i totally scattered brained that "Something I Treasure" was actually my fic, i totally forgot and i only remembered when i tried to review it and i couldn't because it was my story and i thought afterwards "i was going to critsise my own story, does that make me a better writer to forget that this is my story and point out all the bad grammer or am i just loony?" 

Yes, i had quite a laugh about my own stupidity. i admit the beginning has terrible grammer mistakes in it, some that are quite easy to pick out, but i think i have improved since then. Well, i hope i've improved. To all those who read "Something I Treasure" and actually understood what i was trying to say and enjoyed the story, THANK YOU SOME MUCH.

Did you like Tamaki father? you all probably know and guess who is suppose to be. i cracked up laughing writting his parts, his just so funny and how Tamaki reacts to him, i tried to get it as close as how Kagome reacts to him, when he's babbling off at a hundred miles an hour.

Ok, I'll shut up now. my poor, staving Baby goat twins are crying their little heads off for food, so i'll have to get them a bottle.

See Ya Next time

SapphireShell891


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Well here's Chapter 5. I wrote this at my Dad's and uploading/ed this on a libray computer.

**21/12/07, Really Sad News:** I'm a little depressed at the moment, because this morning i found out one of my baby goats, Shrek, had past away last saturday morning at 2 am on my Mum's lap, i was in canberra. He got Tetanus and we discovered it too late to save him, so now he's gone and he was only eight weeks old. Ok, i'm shutting up about this or i'm going to start crying.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**We All Love to Know**

**We Are Not Alone**

"How did you know what this is?" Inuyasha asked Tamaki sometime later, as they sat in an upstairs room of the Tamaki's house, holding up the Soul Marble.

"Hmmm?" Tamaki grumbled crankily. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the boy; he wasn't all that sure what exactly the boy was doing. He was leaning heavily over his desk, sighing and grumbling over something that was cause him a great deal of stress and grief. Inuyasha tilted his head and stared around Tamaki form, to the thing that was in front of him.

Well, he could tell one thing about whatever it was it was made of paper and a lot of it.

"It's hopeless, I don't understand a thing." Tamaki suddenly yelled, grabbing the thick paper thing and threw it across the room, making it hit the opposite wall hard, leaving a rather impressive dent where it had hit.

"What were you saying before?" Tamaki demanded; swing around on his chair to face Inuyasha sitting on his bed, looking a little startled at the fierce display Tamaki was putting on.

"Eh?" Inuyasha said, scratching his head, feeling a little stupid, he had forgotten what he had said before.

"What, you distracted me with a question and now you don't remember what it is." Tamaki howled, spinning once again on his chair and smacking his head against his desk.

Inuyasha jumped of the bed to stand behind the desk, grabbing Tamaki by the collar and yanking his head away from the desk. Tamaki let out yelp, before beginning to struggling against Inuyasha iron grip on him.

"You like banging your head on things, don't you? Why? Does it even solve anything?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"No, it does solve a thing, but it makes me feel better!" Tamaki complained loudly, still struggling madly, now not just to get lose of Inuyasha grip but to make things more difficult for Inuyasha, who wasn't having to put in much effort to keep Tamaki from going anywhere.

"It makes you feel better, by giving yourself a headache, where's the sense in that?" Inuyasha asked, not paying much attention to Tamaki's struggles. He scratched head with one hand, while still holding Tamaki collar firmly by the other.

Tamaki sighed, giving in to the fact that it was just no use going up against a Half-Demon, especially when he's paying absolutely no attention to you, trying to break his grip.

"I don't like getting headache, but hitting my head against something, before I get a headache, does make me feel better." He sighed, hoping that Inuyasha would let go of his collar soon, he was beginning to find it hard to breathe.

"Why?"

"I don't know, it just does!" Tamaki yelled, kicking out at Inuyasha shins. Inuyasha looked at him with a 'what do you think your trying to do' look. Tamaki groaned, why did he sign up for this again?

"Come on, I have to make dinner for me and the old man." Tamaki said sighing; he looked over at his Maths text book and gave a shudder.

"Ok." Inuyasha said calmly.

They looked at each other for a moment, Inuyasha frowned.

"Aren't you going then?" he asked.

"I would, if you'd just let me go." Tamaki snapped back, nodding his head at Inuyasha clawed hand still holding the back of his shirt. Inuyasha blinked, before letting go of Tamaki's shirt.

"Thanks," Tamaki said straightening his shirt and fixing the collar, where he could feel a series of three holes where Inuyasha's claws hand pieced threw the fabric.

"I'll bring you up some Ramen." He said, closing his door behind him as he left his room.

Inuyasha grinned, great the weird, tasty noddles.

Then the door suddenly opened again and Tamaki stuck his head around it.

"I'll only bring up Ramen if you're good, and if you stay here." He said, eyeing the fidgeting Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled a face at him.

"Stay here." Tamaki repeated firmly, Inuyasha scowled.

"Stay here or no Ramen for you, Puppy-Dog Mate." Tamaki added, closing the door quickly to save himself from a sure fist bashing from Inuyasha. Like he need another one, thinking that he rubbed his sore cheek bone. Jeez, that guy could throw a mean punch, but then again he was a Demon, Half, but so what he could still hurt.

He stomped down stairs, grumbling about his upcoming Maths Test that he was pretty sure he was going to fail, even without Inuyasha unexpected interference.

His Maths Teacher, Mr Muzuki, just didn't like him much.

_Mr Muzuki?_

Tamaki frowned as he entered his once busy, happy, bright family kitchen and stopped, looking around him sadly.

The Kitchen and really the rest of the house, no longer had it bright, happy feeling to it as it once had. The house, the whole family had lost those warm, happy feelings the day, his mother had been admitted to hospital, with the knowledge that the only way she could leave that place was in death.

Tamaki shuddered, pushing his sadness forcibly away from him, he would not fall victim to despair. He would be strong, like his mother wished him to be.

He went about the Kitchen, fussing about, trying to find enough food to make a decent meal out of, for two, no wait three, there was Inuyasha waiting upstairs in his room, he had almost forgotten about the half-demon.

He grinned; he wondered what his mother would say if she found out there was a real, living (in a sense) Half-Demon in his bedroom. She'd probably laugh, the way she did when Dad was telling one of his madder of stories or legends. But then when she finally saw Inuyasha, she'd probably just stare at him in awe for a bit, before going for his ears and giving them a good tweaking. Tamaki laughed at the image of his small, but strong mother, tweaking the extremely disgruntled Inuyasha ears.

"Sounds as if you're happy about something." Mr Higurashi said as he entered the kitchen.

Tamaki nodded and smiled cheerfully at his father.

"You know, for a boy who looks like he had a bad run in with a Demon and lost, you seem pretty up." Mr Higurashi said, eyeing his son's face.

Tamaki grinned in his own silent amusement; he wondered what his father would say if he knew that he was actually right.

"Hmm, your not going to tell me are you." His father asked crankily, Tamaki looked up from his serving to his father, confusion written on his face. Mr Higurashi sighed.

"How you came by those bruises."

Tamaki shook his head soundlessly, he would keep his silence and not spill the beans of Inuyasha presence to his father, the old fool would go into a fit if he knew there was a Demon in the house, even if it was just a Half-Demon. Tamaki gave a snort as he knelt down at the table.

_Just_ a _Half_-Demon, his foot.

He dug into his dinner, hiding Inuyasha share from his father's eyes. It was not normal for his father to be so alert, but tonight his alertness was at full beam.

Just as they where clearing up the silent dinner, the phone rang. Father and Son looked at each other with surprise and wariness, both mouthing "you answer it" as they both ran to the living room where the phone was.

Tamaki winced when he heard a thud from his bedroom as the phone gave another sharp ring.

Tamaki looked at his father and held out his fist, his father copying his move.

"Scissor, paper, rock." They both mouthed, moving their fists up and down three times.

"Paper" Tamaki said just as his father called out rock, holding up his fist triumphantly, before doing a double take and stared at his son's flat hand in disbelieve.

Tamaki smirk smugly and pointed to the phone, which was now doing its tenth and final ring. Reluctantly, Mr Higurashi picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear. Tamaki went back to the kitchen to finished tidying up dinner.

"Tamaki Higurashi, come here." His father called from the living room, Tamaki looked up startled from the washing up but dried his hands calmly before heading to the living room to face his father.

His father was wearing worn out look on his face that made Tamaki slightly nervous, he knew that look, the look his father had worn when he or one of his older brothers had been in trouble.

"Tama, that was your teacher, Mr Muzuki, he says you missed your detention this afternoon." Mr Higurashi said sighing heavily. Tamaki stared at him blankly.

_What detention?_

_He had detention? _

_When?_

_Why? _

_How?_

"I did, I had detention?" Tamaki asked slowly, his mind still a total blank.

"He also said you where later for school and that you missed the rest of school after his lesson." His father said tiredly.

"Should have just skipped the whole day and not have bothered going at all." Tamaki mumbled.

"Tama." His Father complained, Tamaki snapped back to attention.

"What happen?" his father asked.

"He doesn't like me, Dad, that's what happen." Tamaki stated defensively.

"Why?" his father asked.

"How the heck should I know, maybe next time you see him you can ask him, cause I doubt he'd be willing to tell me." Tamaki grumbled unhappily. He crossed his arms firmly across his chest and looking out the dark window as the dull shrine courtyard, he couldn't help but pout a little.

Mr Higurashi sighed, sometime his son could be impossible, so stubborn, always believing in the bright side of people, never truly seeing the wrong side, happy to help anyone, even if they were cruel to him. He gave another little sigh, the boy was so much like his mother.

Even though he knew that his son was hiding something from him and that whatever he was hiding was the cause of all the problems that day, he couldn't get angry with Tama about it.

Even if the boy had missed most of the school day and his detention, he knew Tama must have a very good reason for missing them, he just needed to let the boy breath and have space to sort it all out for himself. For that was the right thing to do, as his father, to let his son grow up into the man he was going to become.

Tamaki stared at his father, puzzled.

"Dad, what's with the mournful face? Did another authentic broom meet it's sad fate when you where fighting the evil Demon's with it? Did it not go down well its fight of Good against Evil?" Tamaki asked, trying to coax some reaction out of his father. His father scowled at him, though Tamaki could tell it was a fake one.

"Show some respect, Son, to our family history and heirlooms, cause some day despite all your jokes and tricks this Shrine will be yours." His father said and mockingly stomped from the room to the kitchen for some tea.

Tamaki, however remain where he stood, his father words going around and around his head, _some day despite all your jokes and tricks this Shrine will be yours, some day this Shrine will be yours_.

Tamaki bit his lip. This Shrine, _his_! Was his father insane? Stupid question. But he didn't want it; he didn't want to be a Shrine Keeper, a Priest. He wanted to be a Doctor, a medical doctor that helped people get well again when they were sick. He didn't want to be a Priest. He just didn't want the responsibility of the Shrine of his shoulder, then again neither did his older brothers. The idea of being own of the Shrine had been one of the many reasons his brothers had left home after their mother fell ill. He sighed, it wasn't as if his dad was giving him the Shrine because he thought he deserved it or wanted it but because there was no one left to hand it over to if he refused it. He was getting the shrine because he was the best but because he was the last one left of the Higurashi brothers.

His head dropped and he stared at his feet, who yeah, now he could really as her out.

He slouched back up the stairs and to his room, caught up in his own hole of misery, he completely forgot about what was awaiting him in his room.

"So where's the food?" Inuyasha demanded as soon as Tamaki walked threw his bedroom door. Tamaki took one look at Inuyasha, before turning around to walk right back out of his room again.

"You forgot it, didn't you?" Inuyasha asked, Tamaki smiled sheepishly, before his head dropped once more.

"Well, how did you defeat the demon?" Inuyasha asked once Tamaki had returned with a reheated bowl of Ramen.

When Tamaki had met his father down in the kitchen, he had lied and said he was still hungry, his father had looked sceptical but had let him go.

Tamaki handed him the bowl of noodles, looking blank.

"What Demon?" Tamaki asked, ruffling threw his brain trying to think of something that might give Inuyasha idea that there was a demon around.

"The one that made the high pitch ringing sound." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes.

Tamaki frowned then understood and let out a snort of laughter.

"That was the phone." Tamaki sniggered. Inuyasha tilted his head curiously.

"What' s sort of demon is that?" he asked, Tamaki let out another laugh, before gesturing for Inuyasha to follow him.

They walked quietly down stairs and into the living room. Tamaki walked calmly a head, while Inuyasha followed more cautiously, sniffing the air for his "demon".

"This, my Powerful Inu-Hanyou, is the evil, great Demon called Phone." Tamaki said in a quiet, serious voice, his face matching it, though inside he was trying not to laugh at the determine look on Inuyasha's face.

Tamaki still wearing his serious face showed Inuyasha his 'Demon'. Inuyasha stared at it for a moment then looked at Tamaki who he could see was fighting not to laugh.

"This is a Demon?" Inuyasha asked coolly, eyeing the phone sceptically.

"No, it's not a Demon, you use it to talk to people who are a long distance away from where you are and the ring you heard wasn't a demon, it was the phone letting us know that someone was trying to call us." Tamaki explain, holding up the phone receiver gently to Inuyasha's sensitive ear, so that he could hear the ringing sound.

"So it's not a demon." Inuyasha said as he watched Tamaki place the phone receiver back on the phone set.

"No, it's not a demon, it's just a phone, most house here have them." Tamaki said still sniggering.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Tama?" Tamaki and Inuyasha jumped as Mr Higurashi walked into the living room, dressed in well, normal clothes.

"Eh, Dad, you going somewhere?" Tamaki asked looking at his father, puzzled. His father frowned at him.

"Tama, sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours to make you forget things so easily, I swear if your head wasn't attached to your neck, you'd leave it at home or on a bus or god knows where." His father sighed heavily.

"Ok Dad, you made you point, what did I forget this time? Was it my hand? Did I leave it in the kitchen and it's come to life and is dancing tap with a top hat and a cane?" Tamaki asked sarcastically. Inuyasha, though he didn't understand quite what Tamaki had meant with the end bit, could help but snigger.

Mr Higurashi blinked and looked puzzled as he stared in the direction where he could have sworn he had heard a snigger.

Tamaki looked at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye, then looked back at his father. His father couldn't possible be able to see Inuyasha, could he?

His father gave himself a shake, no he must have been hearing things.

"We're seeing your mother tonight, remember, it's Wednesday, later visiting hours." Mr Higurashi said, Tamaki blinked, then smacked his forehead.

"Ah, sorry Dad, I totally forgot." Tamaki exclaimed, running for the stairs to change his clothes.

Inuyasha followed behind him, frowning slightly.

"What?" Tamaki asked as he pulled on a fresh shirt over his head.

"Why are you seeing your mother tonight? Why isn't she here with you and your father?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

Tamaki didn't look at him, looking intently at his shirt buttons that he was doing up very carefully. When he ran out of buttons to do up, he sighed and looked up to meet Inuyasha in the eyes. There was a lonely sad look in the deep brown orbs.

"My mother, Sakura Higurashi, is...um...very sick." Tamaki said quietly, licking his lips nervously, rubbing his eyes warily.

"She has cancer, which...um...makes her mind not as...um...sharp as it use to be and because of this and other things she has to stay in hospital for a...um...long time." Tamaki mumbled, trying to ignore the quivering in his voice and the fact that his hands where shaking.

"She not going to leave that place, is she?" Inuyasha asked, almost gently, Tamaki nodded his head, heaving a deep sigh, before shaking his despair away.

"Come on, you can come along too, I don't trust leaving you alone with my CD player." Tamaki teased brightly, grinning at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blinked at him startled, how could someone go from being depressed one moment then all bright and happy the next. Then he realised, no one could do that, but they tried and Tamaki was trying to hide his sadness behind his bright and happy face. He could still see the sadness in Tamaki dark eyes. Come to think of it Tamaki's eyes had been the only part of him that wasn't bright and happy.

"Come on." Tamaki said, holding open his door for Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave him a funny look, he would never understand the emotions of human and he didn't want to, the sooner he became Full-Demon, the better.

They walked downstairs in silence, not quite sure what to say to the other.

* * *

Inuyasha first trip in a bus was not the most enjoyable, for one thing it was crowded and it was very disconcerting when someone bumped into him or just went right on threw him. But all round the trip was horrible, well for him. It was too noisy, too smell and the lights all round the bus and inside it were too bright for him.

But if he thought the bus and the short walk from the bus stop to the hospital was bad, being inside the actual hospital was way worst. There were still the smells, the lights, the noise that bothered him, though they where different, smells, lights and noise then outside but there was also dizzy smells, sickness, _blood_ and _death_ thick in the air.

He felt extremely unhappy to be there, he clenched his nose tightly in his clawed hand.

He stared at Tamaki, who was walking quietly beside him and looked just as unhappy as he was at being there. His usual cheerful face was completely gone, his face was now emotionless.

"Tama, you go in. I'm going to go and talk with her doctor." Tamaki's father said, gently patted his son on the shoulder, before walking of down one of the too white, bare corridor.

"Do you want to come in or stay out here?" Tamaki asked Inuyasha quietly once the corridor was empty.

Inuyasha looked up and down the corridor before he sat down on one of the sits outside the room, beside the door. Tamaki nodded and walked into his mother's room, closing the door gently behind him.

"Hey Mom, how are you?" Tamaki asked his mother gently, walking slowly towards his mother's bed.

Sakura Higurashi stared at him sightless for a moment, with no recognition in her face. Then her face lit up and she smiled.

"Tama, oh my Tama, look how tall you are now." She laughed, holding her arms out to him. Tamaki smiled in return, feeling as if a great weigh was being lifted off his shoulders.

"You're ok?" he gasped, wrapping his arms gently around her thin, frail form.

"I have good days, I have bad days and I have days that are in between." She mumbled gently.

"But you seem so much better." Tamaki said, his mother smiled at him sadly.

"I'm having a good day." She said smiling, gently placing a hand on his cheek, but her eyes where still sad.

"Well then, keep having good days and keep fighting the bad ones away, so that you can come home." Tamaki begged her, Sakura laughed softly, patting her youngest son's cheek lovingly.

"I'll try." She promised him, holding up her hand that didn't have an IV in it. They hooked pinkies together.

The door open quietly behind them.

"Haru." Sakura cried happily. Hatsuharu Higurashi stared at his beaming wife and son and couldn't help but beam too.

"So are you tormenting our poor boy into becoming a priest?" Sakura asked teasingly, Haru scowled at his wife mockingly.

"Why is it that both my wife and son find the need to make fun of my belief in my heritage and the history of mysterious artefacts." Haru demanded fondly.

"Because we love you." Sakura said brightly.

"And it's so much fun." Tamaki added just as brightly, ducking to miss a soft blow on the head from his father.

"Speaking of having fun, Tama what did you do to your face, did you get into a fight or something?" Sakura asked, her brightness beginning to fade as she began to worry.

Tamaki waved his hands out in front of him frantically.

"No, I'm fine, I just tripped over and crashed into a street light today. I swear no fights. Well not on my end at least." He added quietly under his breath so that neither his mother nor father could hear.

"Anyway, I'm going to pop out for a coffee, so speaking of no fighting, Mom try not to beat up Dad too much ok." Tamaki said, bouncing to his feet brightly. His mother laughed and swatted his arm lovingly.

"Behave, mister." She called after him as he opened the door gently.

"I will, if you two will." He teased back.

"Yes, he defiantly gets his sarcasm from your side of the family." Tamaki heard his father say to his mother as he closed the door behind him, his mother laughter gently filtering out the seems of the door.

He smiled for a moment then looked around for Inuyasha. He stared at the sit where Inuyasha had seated himself when Tamaki had entered the room, but now the seat was vacant.

"I'm going to kill him." Tamaki mumbled to himself, feeling the panic raising within him. He looked wildly up and down the corridor for any trace of Inuyasha, but there wasn't any, not that he had actually expected any but, you know, he hoped. Just like he hoped and wished that he could go up to someone, anyone and ask them if they had seen a tall boy, his age, long white hair, wearing a weird red kimono (Tamaki made a mental note that if he ever saw Inuyasha again, he would introduce him to jeans and T-shirts, that was after he had finished killing him a couple of times). Anyway with that description he would be hard to find, that is if people could _see him_!

"Inuyasha, I'm going to kill you." Tamaki muttered again, walking back down the corridor, back the way they had come, hoping to find Inuyasha along the way thinking maybe he had gone off to get some fresh, though how much fresh air he could get outside the main entrance he had no idea.

* * *

Inuyasha had quietly watched Tamaki enter the room where his mother was staying, feeling oddly sad. His sadness grew when he heard a gentle voice greeting him with great love in it.

He bit his lip, fighting back the envy he felt for Tamaki. Envy because of the fact that Tamaki still had a living, breathing mother with him in the world, unlike him, his mother was gone.

He listened enviously to Tamaki and his mother talking and scowled when Tamaki's father joined them.

Feeling suffocated, Inuyasha got up from his seat and walked back down the corridor they had come. He wasn't sure where he would go exactly, but he wanted to go somewhere where he could clear his head or at least somewhere where he could break a couple of walls.

He wander aimlessly around the hospital corridors, almost over come with the smells in it, though it stunk of sickness and death and other rather odd smelling thing, it also smelt strangely clean! He couldn't understand it. How could a place that housed the sick and injured be so clean smelling?

He rubbed his head in confusion, but continued on, still having no idea where he was going.

"Doggie Boy!" a small voice cried from one of the rooms he pasted. He stopped and turned around to stare at a small boy, maybe seven or eight years old, grinning brightly at him.

But the little boy couldn't possibly be able to see him! He was invisible to most humans wasn't he?

"Doggie Boy." The little boy cried again, wheeling towards him in a strange contraption. The boy was sitting in a chair that had four wheels attached to the bottom of it's two sides. Two small ones at the front of the chair and two bigger ones at the back of it.

It wobbled slightly as the boy pushed the bigger wheels forward so that not long he was right in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at him in disbelief.

"Can you see me?" he asked quietly, the boy nodded enthusiastically, still smiling brightly at him.

"Why are you smiling about?" he demanded, caught off guard by the child, never had anyone, not a small child like this boy had ever smiled at him, so friendly, so unafraid as this little boy was doing.

"You have dog ears." The boy said brightly, Inuyasha nodded, his ears flicking back and forth, making the boy giggle in delight.

"My name is Yuki." The boy said cheerfully, holding up his small pale hand to grasp Inuyasha's large brown claw one.

"It means snow." Yuki added proudly, puffing out his small, heaving chest. Inuyasha nodded and gently shook the little boy's hand, careful not to scratch him with his claws though he wasn't sure if he could scratch the boy even if he wanted too. But then again he had punch Tamaki in the face and now it was discoloured, yet normal people still walked by him (or threw him) without a second glance. But now this boy could see him. Why? He was just a little kid! a sick little kid! A very sick little kid!

Inuyasha groaned, he could smell the child illness coursing threw his veins, threw his bones and flesh, killing him slowly over time, always in great pain.

The little boy, Yuki, looked up at him with childish innocents and curiosity.

"What's your name?" he asked still smiling.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha mumbled then sighed, twice in almost two days he had given away his name freely, what had happen to his not interacting with others plan that he had built on over the many years of hardship and loneliness.

"That's a cool name." Yuki said laughing, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the child's laughter, though it didn't last long before the child was coughing deep from his chest. A terrible series of coughs that racked threw his very being.

Inuyasha looked around frantically, where was everyone? Couldn't they hear that the boy, Yuki was in pain?

Yuki was now having trouble breathing threw his coughing fit. Inuyasha stared desperately at the little boy, before smacking his fist hard against the hospital corridor wall.

Several long creaks appear where his fist hit it, running along the wall to the door where Yuki had come out from. Inuyasha hit the same spot again and the wall and door shuddered. He heard several shrieks from inside the room the door lend into and running footsteps.

"Yuki Furshika, what are you doing out here." Demanded an amber hair doctor as he ran out into the corridor and knelt before the coughing boy. He sounded stern to all the other doctors and nurses present yet to those who listen carefully they could hear the worry and gentleness in his voice.

Inuyasha frowned at the amber haired doctor, he could have sworn that before the man had knelt down in front of Yuki, that he had stared straight at where Inuyasha was standing, his bright green eyes widen with surprise and amazement and something else that looked like fear. The fear in the doctor's eyes was not exactly directed at him, but it was focus on him. But before Inuyasha could completely take in the man's face, he had looked away from him, much to Inuyasha annoyance.

The amber haired doctor didn't look in his direction again, keeping his eyes firmly on his patient, who was beginning to thankfully calm down from his awful coughing fit.

"Lets get him back into bed." The amber haired doctor ordered, still not looking in Inuyasha direction, grasping the handles at the back of the wheel chair and wheeled the small boy back into the room.

Twisting around in his chair, Yuki waved weakly to Inuyasha, he was still smiling but it had lost it cheer. Inuyasha smiled sadly back and gave his hand a slight wave and flicked his ears back and forth. Yuki's eyes widen in delight and his smile became more true.

When the corridor was empty once again, Inuyasha crossed his arms moodily against his chest.

He hadn't minded the little boy seeing him, but that Doctor had defiantly seen him and had recognised him. How? He wasn't sure, he had never seen the man before, but that man, for a split second, it looked as if he was going to greet him, but then held back and that had been when the fear in his eyes had kicked in.

Inuyasha scratched his head. So the man had been surprised and amazed to see him standing there, then had been afraid of him standing there.

It didn't make sense, then again he should probably be getting use to that now, since nothing over the past few days made sense.

"Inuyasha, what the heck have you been doing?"

Inuyasha looked up the corridor where he had first come down not too long ago and saw a panting and angry looking Tamaki running towards him.

"Walking around." Inuyasha replied calmly.

"Well, I see that." Grumbled Tamaki, skidding to a halt in front of him.

"Dammit, Inuyasha, you can't just wander off like that, not in a huge hospital like this, you could get lost, come to think of it we're already lost." Tamaki complained.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said.

"No you're not, but thanks anyway. Come on we need to get back before Dad freaks." Tamaki said sighing, walking aimlessly back up the hall.

"I can smell my way back." Inuyasha offered. Tamaki turned around and blinked at him a couple of times.

"Ok." Tamaki said, shrugging. Inuyasha walked to his side and the two boys made their way back to Sakura Higurashi room, unaware of to two bright greens eyes staring after them from the children's ward, whispering, "Inuyasha? Impossible! That's not him, it can't be, but..." under his breath.

He silently followed after them, keeping his aura in check so that neither Tamaki could sense it or Inuyasha smell it.

"Tamaki, where have you been?" Haru demanded as Tamaki and Inuyasha walked back into Sakura Higurashi room.

"Sorry Dad, got lost in the thick of things of the hospital." Tamaki lied quickly, though it was half true.

"Haru, leave our poor boy alone." Sakura laughed still seemingly her cheerful self, but her face had paled and she was looking at something over her son's small shoulders.

"Tama, weren't you going to get a drink or something." She asked Tamaki gently. Tamaki blinked, feeling his try throat.

"Haru, why don't you go with Tama, so that he can't get lost again." She added brightly. Her son and husband stared at her in confusion for a moment, but shrugged.

"Stay here and keep an eye on her." Tamaki breathed to Inuyasha, who sighed and nodded, stomping off to a corner of the room.

Sakura watched her son and husband leave the room, before she turned her head towards the corner where Inuyasha was standing.

He stiffened, could she see him?

"Hello?" she said gently.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I really enjoyed writting this chapter, i wanted to write about Tamaki and the Higurashi family abit, since we don't actually know much about them. i hope you don't mind if i made Grandpa Higurashi a bit more down to earth and that i called him Haru, i don't know many Japenese names so i was kinder running with what i had.

Anyway, as i was saying this chapter was more about exploring the Higurashi family and how they react with each other and Inuyasha. The bit in the middle with Inuyasha meeting Yuki had no real meaning as of yet, ok i was down on ideas so i just came up with Yuki's character, i thought he was quite funny. As to why Yuki can see Inuyasha, i think it because he's sick and not all quite there that his mind allows him to see what other people can't. I also only threw in the doctor (who is he? can he actually see Inuyasha? does he actually know Inuyasha?) because i was trying to build up some sort of plot, i have very little plot going on at the moment, but yeah. this was suppose to be two chapter, the second starting with Inuyasha, but i wasn't really in the mood to have everyone wondering where the hell Inuyasha had got to and expecting he was fighting a demon or something, then being disappointed because he was only talking to a sick little seven year old.

Talking of Demons, Inuyasha thinking that the phone's ringing was a demon, was just another last minute idea thrown in. I thought i was always it was rather odd that Inuyasha never freaked out when he first started coming to Kagome's time, with all the weird noise and smells, so i tried to portray that a little of that in all the chapters Inuyasha hanging around with Tamaki.

So yeah, hope you enjoyed this rather long chapter, 12 pages. Thank you and Goodbye

SapphireShell91


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hey Everyone, here's chapter 6.

This is another exploring characters chapter, mainly Sakura's and Inuyasha charcter, i promise things will start to move on after this and i will explain why Inuyasha can eat and why some people can see and others can't. So please bare with me and this chapter, though i actually quite like it, it has a rather funny bit in it between Sakura and Inuyasha, but you'll read that soon enough.

Well Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**In Three Words**

**I Can Sum Up**

**Everything I've learnt About Life:**

**IT GOES ON**

"Hello." She said gently. Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin and stared at her open mouth. Three different people in one night could clearly see him. He hung his head. He didn't get it.

"What's the matter?" she asked, her face filled with worry.

"Nothing." He said sighing.

She smiled again and beckoned him forward to stand next to her bed.

"You are a Demon, aren't you?" She asked in the same gentle voice, he gave a nod, still staring at his bare feet

"What's your name?"

"Inuyasha." He whispered.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Inuyasha." Sakura said brightly. Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief, which made her laugh, a soft tickling sound, that was gently caressed his sensitive ears.

"How can you see me?" he asked softly. Sakura shrugged her thin shoulders.

"Some people just can, sometimes they are born with the gift to see what other can't like my son, while others have the gift forced upon them when something traumatic happens to them, like me." She said, shifting slightly in her bed trying to get the best view of him.

"How do you know about Demons?" he asked. Sakura burst out laughing again.

"Do you think I could live with my husband and sons without knowing a thing or two about and of Demons?" she asked, still chuckling. Inuyasha pulled a face.

"What happen to you," he asked, Sakura looked at him questioningly, he bit his lip, unsure whether to go on or not, "I mean, how come you can see me now, what traumatic thing happen to you to make you see, well me?"

She smiled sadly at and the smile made him wish he had just kept his mouth shut.

"I am sick and there is a high chance I won't get better, so my brain is sort of adjusting my body so that it will be ready for that news. I can see you because I have something growing in my brain that is both destroying me entirely but helping me see you, do you understand." She asked gently, Inuyasha nodded unwillingly.

"I don't like that." He grumbled, though he had only just met this woman, he felt a strange closeness to her, that he couldn't understand, though a part of him didn't want to understand, it just wanted to stay close to her and be with her while there was still time.

"Can I ask you something?' Sakura said suddenly, breaking threw his thoughts. Inuyasha blinked at her for a moment then nodded.

She went slightly red in the face.

"I was wondering, well…no it's stupid, forget I said anything…" she stammered looking away from him and out her window at the dark sky outside, her face still bright red.

Inuyasha scowled and crossed his arms in to his jacket sleeves.

"If you have something to say, just say, don't go all silly and stammery." He grumbled. Sakura turned around from the window to face him again, her face still red but she was grinning.

"I was wondering if you could let me touch those beautiful dog ears of yours." She said, smiling up at him sweetly. Inuyasha stared at her with a deadpan expression.

"What is it with your family and my ears?" he demanded, but he crouched down low so that Sakura could easily reach one of his velvet ears. Sakura gave a laugh of delight as her fingers gently brushed against his right ear, before her fingers curled around it and gave it a gentle tweak.

"You having fun there." Inuyasha asked crabbily. Sakura gave another soft laugh and let go of his ears.

"Sorry," she giggled, "I just needed to get that out of my system."

Inuyasha groaned and rolled his eyes, even though his ears had quite enjoyed being played with.

"Thank you." She said, smiling at him as he rose back up to his full height. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, then stiffen, he could hear footsteps in the corridor outside.

Seeing Inuyasha stiffen so suddenly and watching his eyes flash from her face to the closed door, his nose flaring, Sakura straighten herself in her bed.

"Inuyasha, it's probably just a Doctor, its fine, don't worry yourself so." Sakura said gently, though she too braced herself for an attack of some sort though she knew it would never come.

Inuyasha let out a growl as the door open, but all that came into the room was two doctors, one some what older then the other. The older Doctor was a woman in her late forties, dressed well, with the white coat over her clothes. She was a smiling woman, who made all those around smile too, well almost everyone, Inuyasha scowled at the woman, wiggling his nose at her smell, he didn't know the smell, even though it was all over the hospital, he still didn't like it and it smell so much worst on human, especially the un-sick ones, like this woman. He scowled at her all the time she talked brightly to Sakura Higurashi, who was smiling too and nodding, but she looked completely worn out by this woman within three minutes of her entering.

Inuyasha was concentrating so hard on scowling at the woman Doctor that he barely took heed of the second, younger doctor in the room, who was paying extra attention to him.

The younger doctor eyed Inuyasha, with an unbreakably fierce, green eyed gaze, though to anyone who knew otherwise thought he was merely paying extra supper attention to his mentor doctor chatting with an extremely sick patient.

The young Doctor continued to hard stare at the half-demon, until he finally caught his attention.

Inuyasha was startled to see the other Doctor staring at him so fiercely, he growled deep in his throat, making Sakura's eyes flicker away from her Doctor to in between Inuyasha and the young, green eyed Doctor.

"Is something the matter?" The female Doctor asked, clearly startled by the sudden staring/glaring contest going on at an "empty space" between the wall and the door.

"No, nothing's the matter." Sakura said, smiling at the female doctor reassuringly, though out of the corner of her eye, she shot Inuyasha a warning look.

"All right, then, get some sleep Mrs Higurashi." The Female Doctor said brightly, though she still seemed a little confused as to what had just gone on. Sakura nodded and smiled, though her eyes immediately flickered nervously back to in between Inuyasha and the young Doctor.

Inuyasha stared at the man standing close to him, he was the same Doctor from earlier, the one who had come and taken the boy, Yuki Furshika, back to where he was suppose to be.

Suddenly the young Doctor looked away from Inuyasha, he bowed stiffly at Sakura, wishing her a good night sleep before walking stiffly out the door that was being held open by his mentor, who stared at her student with amazement. She had never seen her student act that way before, it was very unlike him, though he could be firm and bossy at times and had an uncomfortable habit of telling the truth of a situation in presented to him, even a situation that had nothing to do with him, he always spoke his mind about it. She also notice that as he past her, the mischievous twinkle in his brilliant green eyes was gone, his eyes now dark and thoughtful as if he was trying to solve a problem that was causing him much grief and frustration over.

As the door closed behind the female doctor, Sakura turn her attention on the unhappy boy in her room, still scowling after the young male doctor.

"Inuyasha" she started, but once again the door open, but by Inuyasha lack of reaction, she guessed that it must be her husband and Tamaki and she was right, for her puffing, grinning son bounced in carrying a large vase of Sakura bloom, that glowed prettily with their own pink light, his father scolding him from behind, telling him to be careful with the flowers and the vase.

"Sorry we took so long, just had to get the right ones." Tamaki said brightly, putting the vase gently on the bedside cabinet. Sakura smiled up at her son, with gratitude, she truly missed the smell of flowers and flowers all together.

Her whole room was decorated with different types of flowers that it was almost bursting with colour and smells, but news ones where always welcome. She bent close to the closes bloom, taking a deep breath of the sweet scent that came from it and smiled happily at her son and husband, who both looked delighted. Then her eyes flicked to the digital clock, the number glowing evilly red

"Well, my dear, I'm afraid that you'll need leave." She sighed heavily, startling her husband and son, both over whom had no sense in time.

"But…" Tama started, but his mother held up a hand to stop him.

"Tama, sweetheart, it's a school night, you need your sleep, I don't what you to get into any trouble at school."

Tamaki shot his father a death glare, mouthing "traitor" under his breath, his father looked slightly ashamed, but shrugged it off.

"Now you two, try and get along." Sakura begged her son and husband in a pleading voice. Her son and husband both nodded their head in submission and she knew a mutual agreement had past between them that they would try and get along for her, even though she knew the truce would only last a day, maybe two if luck was on their side, which it rarely was. Luck seemed to evade the Higurashi family at whatever cost.

She smiled, trying to reassure her family that she was fine to spend yet another night and three more days without them, trying to desperately hide her loneliness and pain and self-hatred away from them.

"I love you." She said, still smiling brightly, even though she could feel the darkness starting to stir within her, ready to consume her once her family was gone. She gulped and closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears of fear and anger.

"Mom, you alright." Her son was calling, his voice was desperate, yet so far away, no matter how much she fought the darkness to get to him and reassure him she was fine, that everything was fine.

Sakura struggled to open her eyes and smile at her son.

"I'm just tired, sweetheart." She said softly, holding back her pain, that she knew he could feel, she could see the sadness in his eyes and silently cursed his family gift that had been pasted on to him, it wasn't fair for him to suffer this, he had enough trouble coming into hospitals without having to feel his own mothers pain too.

"Be a good boy." She said, patting his cheek and gently but firmly pushed him away.

Tamaki stepped back, away from his mother, his stomach heaving, the pain radiating off his mother was almost too much for him to bear, but he continued to smile threw his father's goodbyes, only Inuyasha noticing him trembling with the effort to stop himself from running away from the room, away from the hospital.

Inuyasha decided to keep from Tamaki that his mother and two others had seen and talked to him, Tamaki clearly had enough on his plate without that knowledge.

His hand slide into the hidden pocket inside his robe of the fire rat, fingering the soul stone within, feeling reassurance wash over him.

As they where leaving, Sakura softly called to him. He stopped and frowned at her.

"Inuyasha, in three words I can sum up everything I've learnt about life: It goes on, even without those we love best in it." She whispered and she closed her eyes to sleep, leaving Inuyasha to leave the room and hospital completely baffled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A slow, short, boring chapter, but i do promise things will pick up, Inuyasha's going to start meeting "people" pretty soon, actually he already started to meet people.

I quite like Sakura, she seems a funny, easy person and mother to get a long with, though still being strong in her own right, I'll explain her story more a bit further on in this story, maybe, i'll see if i can get around to it and if people actually want to hear her story, but mainly i'm forcing on Inuyasha and Tamaki

Well, bye until next time

SapphireShell91


End file.
